A refrigeration and/or HVAC system generally includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of components of a typical refrigeration system 1. In a refrigeration cycle, a circulating refrigerant enters a compressor 2 as a vapor. The refrigerant vapor is compressed and exits the compressor 2 as a vapor at a higher temperature and/or pressure. The refrigerant vapor at the higher temperature travels through a condenser 3 which cools the refrigerant vapor until the refrigerant vapor starts condensing, and then condenses the refrigerant vapor into a refrigerant liquid by removing additional heat. The refrigerant liquid goes through an expansion device 4 where the pressure of the refrigerant liquid can abruptly decrease, causing flash evaporation and auto-refrigeration of a portion of the refrigerant liquid. That results in a mixture of refrigerant liquid and vapor at a lower temperature and/or pressure. The cold refrigerant liquid-vapor mixture then travels through an evaporator 5 to exchange heat with another fluid, e.g., warm air being blown by a fan across the evaporator 5, and is vaporized. The resulting refrigerant vapor returns to the compressor 2 to complete the refrigeration cycle.